


Mammon x MC/Reader Drabble/One shot

by FictionallyObsessed



Category: Obey me!, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drabble, Lust, Oneshot, Other, Sexual Tension, Smell, club, dirty - Freeform, little sexy, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyObsessed/pseuds/FictionallyObsessed
Summary: Mammon and MC are at the casino, when MC slips away from the gaming room to enjoy her own kind of fun in the club upstairs.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213
Collections: Obey Me, Obey Me Stories





	Mammon x MC/Reader Drabble/One shot

**Author's Note:**

> I just quickly whipped this up. I might update it later and add more parts, depending on the feedback. 
> 
> It might feel a little weird, I did just type and now can't be bothered double checking if it makes sense. xD LAZY ME
> 
> It just came into my mind listening to these songs lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> BIGBANG - FANTASTIC BABY  
> https://youtu.be/AAbokV76tkU
> 
> Cobra Starship - Hot Mess  
> https://youtu.be/AXBFun0ijYQ

Mammon had manage to twist your arm into accompanying him to the local casino. It sounded like it'd be fun. Apparently there was a club upstairs and a pool and spa outside on the deck of the building. You didn't particularly feel like taking a swim, and you'd heard all about the heat demons preferred their waters to be at. No way did you feel like being boiled alive like a lobster. Honestly, you had wanted to let your hair down and have some fun. It had been a while, the club sounded like your best bet.

Instead, here you were sipping your drink through a straw watching as Mammon was repeatedly losing at a poker game, only to make an incredible comeback after a few rounds. He'd give you a knowing wink every time he won. You just rolled your eyes looking around the room for something _anything_ more interesting. Right now, Mammon was too interested in the game and his promise of a good night for both of you had left his mind completely. _That's The avatar of Greed for you,_ you thought to yourself with a small bit of affection towards the white haired demon. 

He'd just won another round and was pulling a ton of chips towards him, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, his greedy eyes gleaming. You sigh and smile as he then looked over to you. "Check it out, didn't doubt THE Mammon for a minute did ya?" he leans over to you, shoulder ever so slightly touching yours. You rolled your eyes, grinning and pushed his face away with your hand. "Glad someone's having fun," and you were, but the alcohol you'd been sipping on was urging you to find the fun you wanted.

As Mammon went back to placing down more bets you looked up at the roof, listening to the bass thumping ever so lightly. The demons in the massive gaming lobby didn't seem to mind. You found your heart and mind wandering. It had been a while since you actually went and had a dance. Sure you'd watch the demons' dance out their battles, but it wasn't the same as just letting loose. Another drink was served to you in which you quickly skulled down. Mammon was still busy looking and thinking deeply about his cards. Time to move. 

You got out of your chair and started for the stairs leading up, turning around to see that Mammon hadn't noticed you leave. A passing demon butler bowed to you and held out a tray of drinks. "A drink for the human?" he smiled at you. You quickly grabbed one of the glasses and downed that one too. Putting the glass back down on the tray you turned on your heel racing towards the stairs without so much as a thank you to the demon. Another set of demonic eyes watched as your farm ran from the one guarding you. Mammon still hadn't noticed you leave as a dark figure moved through the room behind the Greedy demon.

With a deep breath and hands on knees you had finally made it to the door of the club. As you stood up your head swam and felt light. _Probably shouldn't have skulled those drinks earlier but... YOLO!_ It was dark in the foyer, only the pulsating lights emanating from under the doors illuminated the room a little. The door handles were neon as well, so as to be able to find them. It was already loud in the hall as your hands reached for the doors. You were practically brimming with excitement as your hands reached for the way in, giddy on the spot you watched another hand grab your wrist from behind. Thinking it'd only be Mammon you went to throw the hand off and swing around, only to have your mouth covered by another one. "Mmphf." A chest pushed against your back. _This certainly is some joke, Mammon._

In one swift movement you seen the demon get thrown to the side of the room and a hand grabbed your arm to stop you from sailing with it. Looking to the demon who, in fact wasn't Mammon, crumpled on the floor you heard a familiar voice speaking over the music, hand still grasping your arm, albeit a near vice grip on it. "What do ya think you're doin' leavin' my side?!" 

You turned to Mammon then, trying to shrug his hand off, seeing he was in demon form and looking rather angry. "OK, well I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"Ya could've been killed!" he cut you off. His eyes flashed a little as he spoke. "I'm meant ta be protectin' ya but how am I s'posed to do that when you're always wanderin' off?!" his words sliced the air but his grip lessened. "What if I lost ya, are ya crazy?"

His last sentence was said in a lot softer tone.

Mammon horns started retreating back into his head and his form returned to normal in front of you. "I just wanted to have some fun, and gambling isn't my kinda fun, Mammon." Your arms folded across your chest in annoyance. 

"Yeah but didn't ya see the money I made?" he smiled then, eyes closed. You rolled your eyes again, this time huffing. Grabbing his arm now you dragged him towards the doors of the club and reefed them open. "We're dancing," maybe it was the fact you'd been in the Devildom for a while, and was nearly _used_ to having your life threatened, maybe it was the alcohol talking, but this time it was your turn for fun, and if he wasn't going to let you do it without him, then he was coming with you.

"MC, wait!" you, being smaller than he was you were able to make your way through the dancing demon bodies, eyes watching you as human heat touched demonic skin, fairly easily. He was pushing demons out of the way, one that was moving to follow you Mammon wasn't as polite to and shoved the demon extra hard, added a quick life threatening glance as he made his own way through.

You slowed down and turned, you'd found a spot that was a little less crowded. The bass boomed through your body, reverberating in all the right ways. The music was taking you in. Mammon reached you then, yelling over the music he looked around warily and back to you, "These demons in here all wanna eat ya, ya know that right?" His eyes were flicking to the various staring eyes and various moving bodies around the room. "I'm not the only one who can smell ya human scent."

You moved closer to him then, holding one of his hands pressing yourself against him, his eyes quickly flicked back down to you then and a blush on his cheeks as you pressed your body into him. Was it the atmosphere making you so bold? Your mouth moved to his ear, his heat radiating onto your flushed cheeks, "Then dance with me, and show them I'm not here alone." 

He shivered against you and as you leaned back down you watched his eyes full of wonder and surprise.

Letting his hand go you took a few steps back and swaying in rhythm to the music. Your eyes closed, allowing the sound of the beat flood your mind and guide your body. As the music thumped you began rolling the up half of your body and hips followed along in time. Your hands moved into the back of your hair as you swung your head.

Mammon stood there arms crossed, and eyeing off the demons that were also dancing but their eyes were focussed on you and lips were being licked. He looked pretty pissed, so you stepped still in rhythm over to him and grabbed his jacket. "Oi, no. We need ta -" pulling him closer that his body pressed against you for the second time that night. He felt so warm that a rush of heat flushed over your own body. Looking into his eyes, swinging your arms around the back of his neck you swayed your hips inviting him to hold them. His cheeks and neck were alive with a red blush you noticed in quick flash of lighting amidst the blue hue. It made you giggle, filling you with all thoughts of ways to get him flustered enough to dance. 

A voice boomed over the music close to your ear, "Do you want to dance pretty little thing?" Mammon hadn't noticed the demon close in on you two, being too fixated on you and what you were doing to him. His hands quickly moved possessively to rest on your waist. Turns out that jealousy was all he needed. 

Mammon eyed the demon until he back away then his gaze moved to you again. "Fine," it was his turn to roll his eyes. "But don't think for a secon' I'm gonna be enjoyin' this. I'm only keepin' you safe is all." You beamed then, and began to move with more excitement than you had. As your hips swayed with more fever, Mammon's hands slowly made their way down to sit on them allowing you to guide how he also moved. 

He was tense against your body, and felt hotter around his neck than he had done a moment ago but he couldn't take his eyes of the way your body convulsed and rolled in time with the music and feeling you move this way against him - he couldn't deny he was loving it. Your scent was tickling his nose and causing hungry thoughts to ravage and beat at the doors of his mind. You swung around then so your back was against his chest, and your arse swayed against his own moving body. Intentionally you moved your arms back up and ran a hand down from his shoulder as you dipped and moved back up. 

Mammon's hands moved back to your hips as you stood but kept sliding up and down against your hips and waist, one hand pushing your top up ever so slightly and you shivered with the feeling of skin on skin contact. His hand left a burning trail where it roamed. Mammon's face moved to reset in the crook of your neck between the arm you kept over the back of his shoulder. His body was pushing into your back with more force, his hands and arms drawing you in close. The familiar feel of arousal pitted in your stomach when you felt him take a long sniff in against your skin. An arm scooping around your middle, the other still caressing your side. "Ya smell different, ya smell good," he voiced in your ear. Even with the music deafening, you could hear a rasp in voice, making it sound husky. Again another wave of heat burnt through your body at his words and tone. Pushing back in against him, too his grip on you wasn't budging. It was almost like he was holding onto you to keep himself grounded, like he might float off is he dared to let go.

It wasn't far off the truth. He growled, low, a noise you hadn't heard from the demon before, not like that. A small quirk made it's way to your lips and you signalled with body movements you wanted to turn to face him again. He allowed it, and you spun moving your arms again to rest over his shoulders. You couldn't deny that you were being caught up in the sex-fueled atmosphere of the room. You drew in again towards him, again body pressed flush against him, though he seemed to be keeping his lower half out a little. His yellow and blue hued eyes were half lidded, and there was a hunger in them. It sparked you once again inside your gut, that familiar arousal again. You couldn't deny you'd always been attracted to the demon. Always getting in trouble together, causing havoc and playing pranks around the House of Lamentation. But seeing him looking at you the way he was right now, it was your turn to blush. 

In such a close proximity you could see his nostrils flare as he breathed, was he.. smelling you? Your eyes must have reflected the thoughts starting to flood your mind. He moved down close to your ear and neck again, you shivered. The tension at the moment between you was nearly palpable. His fingers moved up your flimsy shirt and touched the skin of your back and then retreated as if you'd set him on fire. Moving his face away but enough to speak so you could hear, "Follow me," he grabbed your hand and pulled you over to a wall. In one swift move he spun and rested his back against it lazily and legs slightly open he pulled you forcefully into his embrace, and spoke low into your ear. At this point you had both hands against his chest and honestly quite shocked that you couldn't move, standing between his legs and pressed against him like this.

"I can smell ya," he repeated, this confused you. Of course he could, you had had it made clear in the first couple of days in the Devildom that you smelled like prey. You looked up at him, your lips slightly parted and your bafflement at his words clear on your face in question. He looked beautiful in this light but was hesitant to answer you. "We need ta get you home," he lamented, not giving you any answers. He looked like he was battling a war within himself. He couldn't decide something, but he also looked really concerned all of a sudden and looking around the room again. You followed his gaze, noticing his hand still on your back. There were a lot of eyes on you now, and they all reflected a hunger that you'd seen in the demon against you. You turned back to face him. 

"OK," you nodded with a little disappointed beading in your heart. "Let's go home."


End file.
